


Тупик

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Canon, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Interrogation dub con, Obsession, Restraints, dub con, mask porn, possessive, tearful orgasm, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Во время битвы Кайло похищает Рей и пытается склонить её на свою сторону... ртом.





	Тупик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Impasse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683188) by [coffeeandcigarettesplease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcigarettesplease/pseuds/coffeeandcigarettesplease). 



Она кусает его, впивается маленькими зубками в плечо, словно это может его остановить. Свирепые ореховые глаза полны ярости, льда и пламени, а еще желания уничтожить его с помощью Силы. Но она слаба. Слишком светлая, она страшится нырнуть во Тьму, чтобы причинить реальный вред. Вместо того, чтобы противостоять этому, противостоять _ей_ , он рычит и принимает боль, которая граничит с удовольствием. Это мотивирует его, за это он может зацепиться. 

Он тянет её выше, вынуждая обхватить крепкими бёдрами свою мощную поясницу. 

— Я _ненавижу_ тебя, — ядовито шипит Рей. Кайло игнорирует опрометчиво брошенные язвительные слова. Уже не в первый раз, она изливает на него нечто подобное, словно испорченное вино. Она пытается осыпать его ударами — по груди и голове, но каждое бесполезное столкновение отражается бронёй. Вскоре она устанет, так что Кайло ей не препятствует. Он представляет, как, стоит ей выдохнуться, она станет мягкой и покорной, измученной, но не сдавшейся. Только не сдавшейся. 

Он уносит её с поля боя, сильными руками удерживая за талию и под бёдрами — словно ребёнка, ударившегося в истерику. И пока их соратники и враги грызутся в шквале бластерного огня и боевых воплей, выражение его лица скрыто за неподвижной маской. Он улыбается, вниз по позвоночнику проносится трепет при мысли, что ему удалось её захватить. 

Как долго он её ждал? 

Они мельком видели друг друга благодаря Узам, которые, как правило, она блокировала, закрываясь от него. Кайло потратил много времени, чтобы найти трещину, любой крошечный изъян, через который он мог бы проскользнуть. У Верховного Лидера имеются дела поважнее, на которых следует сосредоточиться, но вместо этого он зациклен на ней, на ней одной. Она вторгается в его мысли, мешает сосредоточиться. Желание обладать ею обратилось навязчивой идеей. Одержимостью. Как только он покорит её, буря в сознании утихнет. И всё станет, как _прежде_.

Они поднимаются на борт, и Кайло ведёт её прямиком в допросную. Туда, где всё началось, где образовалась эта Связь между их сознаниями. Он применяет Силу, чтобы удержать её на месте, пока наручники не сомкнутся вокруг её запястий и лодыжек. Она сжимает челюсти и обнажает свои очаровательные зубки, напоминая ему котёнка, посчитавшего себя львом. Такая яростная, она полна обжигающей энергии, которая пронизывает паутину галактики подобно ярчайшей из звёзд.

Она — _особенная_. Эта мысль посещала его столько раз, что в итоге стала походить на мантру.

Кайло обходит её кругом, стягивая с головы тёмный капюшон. Она наблюдает за ним, вспотевшая и настороженная. Она никогда не поверит ему, но он понимает, что борьба за выживание в ней невероятно сильна благодаря долгим, одиноким, полным пустоты годам, проведённым на пустынной планете. Одиночка, она зависит лишь от себя одной. Одарённая. 

— Сними маску, — выплёвывает она. — Ты выглядишь нелепо.

Он склоняет голову набок, но не предпринимает ни малейшей попытки снять шлем. Вместо этого он поднимает руку и тянет мягкую кожаную перчатку с указательного пальца. Затем со среднего, затем с безымянного. Рей следит за каждым его движением. Грудь её вздымается и опускается.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — она устремляет взгляд своих ореховых глаз к визору маски. — Я же _сказала_ , что не присоединюсь к тебе. Можешь отпустить меня или... или убить.

Её слова ранят его. Ни один из этих вариантов не является для него приемлемым.

Расстегнув застёжку, Кайло позволяет тёмному плащу упасть на пол, а затем и сам присаживается на корточки перед джедаем-мусорщицей. Загорелая плоть побледнела от времени, проведённом не в песчаных дюнах, а взаперти. В холоде, где ей приходилось прятать золото шелковистой кожи. Обнажённой рукой Кайло проводит кончиками пальцев по гладкому предплечью, из-за чего она вздрагивает, и он чувствует прилив в Силе, который приходится ему по душе.

Его прикосновение _ослабляет_ её решимость. Он прерывисто вздыхает.

— Почему ты сопротивляешься? — спрашивает Кайло. Модулированный голос отчётливо слышен сквозь маску. Рей хмурится в замешательстве. _Драгоценная девочка_. — Ты же знаешь, это неизбежно. Моя Тьма преодолеет твой Свет, и ты присоединишься ко мне. Встанешь рядом со мной в качестве императрицы. Никому не удастся сокрушить нас. 

— Я _ни за что_ не присоединюсь к тебе. Только не когда ты носишь эту маску и зовёшь себя Кайло Реном! — она тяжело дышит; грудь её быстро вздымается и опускается. Толку от этого никакого, и всё же она изо всех сил рвётся из удерживающих её наручников. Вздохнув, Кайло встаёт.

— Так и думал, что ты скажешь нечто подобное, — он ступает к её разведённым бёдрам, наклоняется так близко, что металл маски почти касается веснушчатой щеки. — Я не хочу причинять тебе боль. Но ты _будешь_ моей и присоединишься ко мне.

Аккуратно он расстёгивает на ней ремень и вытаскивает его из петель. Следом задирает грязную кремовую рубашку, обнажая бледный живот и выше, нагрудную повязку, которая скрывает грудь.

— Бен, — всхлипывает Рей. На ресницах собираются слёзы, когда он срывает с неё ткань, оголяя, наконец, красивую небольшую грудь, о которой он так долго мечтал. Розовые соски мгновенно сморщиваются от холода, и Рей всхлипывает, когда рука в перчатке обхватывает один холмик. Другой рукой он берёт её за подбородок, не давая ей отвернуться, изучая каждую реакцию.

Стоит ему подразнить напрягшуюся вершину, с её губ срывается прерывистое дыхание. А когда он щёлкает по соску пальцем, ответом ему служит менее пронзительный стон. Кайло толкается в её разум, мягко, но настойчиво, и Рей сжимается сильнее, чем тиски, в попытке удержать его. Под маской Кайло стискивает зубы, но отступать не собирается. 

Ему необходимо почувствовать её. Необходимо окунуться в тёплый Свет, что разливается в ней ярче и теплее солнца. В отчаянии он тянет за сосок и сжимает его между пальцев. Всё, чего добивается Кайло, это очередной всхлип. Полная нижняя губа Рей исчезает между зубами.

— Всё ещё нет?

Она закрывает глаза, словно игнорируя его. 

_Пусть попробует проигнорировать это_.

Кайло тянется к поясу ее леггинсов и грубо дёргает их вниз по бёдрам, обнажая маленькую киску. Никаких трусиков, только полоска каштановых завитков над влагалищем. Теперь Рей смотрит на него не столько испуганно, сколько _рассерженно_. Когда он, затаив дыхание, дотрагивается до неё впервые — рукой без перчатки касается между стройных бёдер — Кайло не в силах мыслить трезво.

Она мягкая. Тёплая. _Влажная_. Он смотрит ей в лицо, ожидая реакцию, но Рей жмурится и отворачивается. Рукой в перчатке он хватает её за подбородок и вынуждает взглянуть на себя.

— Сними её, Бен, — всхлипывает она, двигая бёдрами ему навстречу. В её голосе поражение — у него в груди разливается триумф. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне тебя увидеть.

Нащупав застёжку, Кайло срывает с себя маску. Рей задыхается, глядя на него. Должно быть, он обезумел от желания, отчаяния и голода. Он растирает крошечный комочек нервов, вынуждая её дёрнуться.

— Впусти меня, — срывается он. Горло дерёт от сдержанности. — Откройся мне, Рей. 

Услышав собственное имя на его полных губах, она с трудом сглатывает, вздрогнув и закрыв глаза. Поглаживая киску, Кайло наслаждается мягкими хриплыми звуками, которые издаёт Рей. Ему хочется попробовать её на вкус, хочется трахнуть её. Найти сладкое облегчение в её тесноте. Наполнить её своим семенем и породить новую жизнь в её утробе.

Он болезненно твёрд, но едва ли обращает на это внимание. Снова присев на корточки, Кайло обеими руками раздвигает складочки и опускает голову, чтобы попробовать на вкус её естество. Острая сладость взрывается на языке, когда он принимается ласкать клитор, носом задевая вершину киски. Они смотрят друг на друга до тех пор, пока это не переходит за грань, и Рей откидывает голову назад, громко застонав. _Пусть весь Орден услышит, родная_ , думает он.

По мере приближения оргазма она ломается.

 _Мне так хорошо, пожалуйста, Бен, пожалуйста, ты нужен мне_.

Она бормочет всякую ерунду, и всё внутри него сгорает, стоит ему скользнуть в неё языком. Он задыхается ей в киску, пока она дрожит и трясётся под касанием его рта. Кайло чувствует, как её оргазм омывает её — их обоих — и удовольствие настолько интенсивно, что он кончает прямо в штаны, как какой-то жалкий юнец. Он стонет в неё, не желая отстраняться, пока они оба испытывают поделённое на двоих удовольствие.

— Бен, — выдыхает она. По щекам текут слёзы, размазывая грязь и сажу, которые остались с поля боя. — Бен. Пожалуйста. Они _умирают_. Я нужна им.

— Нет, — отвечает Кайло, качая головой. — Никто не нуждается в тебе так, как я. 

Она рычит и снова пытается вырваться из оков. Разочарованно вздохнув, Кайло касается её виска и погружает в глубокий сон.

Она принадлежит _ему_. И ни за что на свете он не позволит ей снова сбежать.


End file.
